Could We Ever Be Us Again?
by privatepractice
Summary: Summary: Addison constantly questions herself about her current relationship with Pete, and wonders if she should give him a second chance to win her heart.
1. Could We Ever Be Us Again?

**Could We Ever Be Us Again?**

**A Private Practice Fan Fiction** **by Taylor**

**Published on July 3,2008**

**Summary:**_ Addison constantly questions herself about her current relationship with Pete, and wonders if she should give him a second chance to win her heart._

**A/N: The lack of having Private Practice on anymore, is driving me up the wall, and seriously I've come here to get it, many of the fan fictions I have read has given my the motivation to write my own little story. I in no way own these characters, and will gladly credit Shonda Rimes, and the show Private Practice.**

"Why am I constantly thinking about him?"she mumbled to himself,

Why was his name constantly put into every conversation she had with naomi? She asked herself that almost all the time. She sat there looking out over the oceans waves as she sipped wine, she smiled to herself for a short second before looking down at her glass.

"Could I ever have him back, is the real question I should be asking myself"

She didn't love questioning herself all the time, but she needed to know the answer and she was determined to find out the answer to her on going babbling.

The next morning, she seemed to be in a happy mood...she didn't know why which kind of made her wonder, she did her usual took a shower for 15 minutes, blow dried her hair, put on an easy flowing dress, put on makeup, and finally some marc jacobs perfume.

She was finally ready as she headed for the practice. She got there and headed for the elevator, it started to close but a hand went to open it again and there he was, immediately she took a deep breath, just the site of his body in the tight fitting shirts he always wore, made her blush.

"Morning"he said to her, but her attention was directed towards his body as she bit her bottom lip, he suddenly looked down

"Earth to addison, why are looking at me like that?"he said with a laugh, it was pretty funny to see her get all gushy,

"What? I wasn't looking at you,"she said as she came from her trance and looked at him shaking her head.

"Um if you say so, I think you were checking me out like you do everyday."he laughed touching her shoulder

"I know you can't resist me, that's why you keep your distance, so you won't try sexing me"

"Sexing you? Are you freaking crazy PETE!"she laughed,"your crazy"she smirked

"and you love it"Pete smiled as the door came open and they both came out laughing,

Naomi and Violet stood at Dell's desk as they observed Pete and Addison

"seem's they are back to their old selves"violet muttered

"I don't know, maybe Addison has told me that she has been have those dreams about Pete again. I think she needs to get over the fact that she got stood up and just do it again, I mean I'm a little tired of hearing her talk about Pete"Naomi laughed

Pete and Addison walked over to Naomi and Violet,

"what's so funny over here?"Addison smirked, as she looked at Naomi

"oh just the way you two act, I mean seriously you two are sick to watch"Naomi laughed looking at her, as Pete smiled to himself and slapped Addison's ass and they laughed as Pete started to run away.

"Pete! Don't you run away from me."Addison said looking in his direction as Naomi and Violet laughed at them again.

"I think some foreplay is about to come into play,"Naomi looked at Violet and they laughed "Oh we need to sound proof our offices, I don't want to hear them moaning"Violet joked.

"You guys are bad"Addison shook her head and walked off to find Pete.

"Are they right? Do I need to let him have another chance, I mean he does act like he wants me back doesn't he? And I do miss him. Gah this is confusing, and for some reason I keep having those dreams again"she thought to herself

"I think im going to let him have another chance."she mumbled, before Pete came up behind her and picked her up

"AHH"she yelled "put me down"she squirmed as Pete put her down and laughed, and Addison looked at him

"Pete! That's not funny"she laughed hitting his chest as she walked into her office, as Pete followed

"then why are you laughing?"he asked confused but with a slight smirk,as he went and sat on her desk,

"get off"she said looking into his eyes

"Damn his eyes are fucking amazing"she thought, before she broke the gaze, as Pete ran his hand over her cheek

"you want me, so why don't you just let me do this"he said softly placing his lips onto hers, she was left breathless as she closed her eyes and she finally became less tense,

as she started to kiss back,

"What am I doing? Why am I giving in so easily to him?"she asked herself but still continued to kiss him until she felt him pull back

"Why did you stop?"she said looking into his eyes,

"because I have work"he said slapping her ass again " see you around red"he smirked leaving her office

"I HATE YOU"She mumbled laughing just joking, she really loved him but he left with a kiss and an excuse of work, she now had the urge to take him on her desk but he left

"You missed your chance buddy"she laughed before going to do some paper work.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**Comments and Reviews:**

**Thanks for reading, I'd enjoy some reviews and some encouragement to keep on writing, if it's worth it. I don't consider myself a good writer, but if yall do I'll sure will keep writing. Leave reviews and Chapter 2 will be coming soon,**

**Thanks Again,**

**Taylor**


	2. It Finally Happened Today

**Could We Ever Be Us Again?**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary**_**:**__ Addison constantly questions herself about her current relationship with Pete, and wonders if she should give him a second chance to win her heart._

**A/N: I started getting more reviews and I'm glad. So I decided to update**

**: enjoy the next chapter.**

"Oh!"she yawned, she was getting tired and yet the day wasn't over, the only thing that would be able to keep her up was a few cups of coffee. She got up from her office seat and went into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee, taking in the aroma.

Pete had walked up behind her and touched her backside, and then laughed

"Hello nice butt"he smirked looking at her as he went over to get something from the fridge, as she laughed and slapped his too

"same to you hot stuff"she smirked as she went and sat down at the bar, and staring at pete

Pete turned around and looked at Addison,

"So how's your day so far?"Pete asked smiled as he started to make a sandwich, and make some conversation.

"Eh, slow and tiring"she smirked as she sipped some coffee "which explains why im here drinking many cups of coffee" she said as she watched him "and you?"

"Well waiting for you to come in my vodoo room and take me on my acupuncture table"he joked as he took a bite of his sandwich, she couldn't help but smile. He was so cute in a way that undescribable, his muscles tight against his shirt, his gorgeous eyes and then his hair.

"Addison, your staring again"he smirked as he went over and sat down beside her and was knocked out of her trance again

"what? I wasn't staring"she said looking at him bringing the mug to her lips for another sip,

"yeah okay"he smiled shaking his head as he continued eating her sandwich before she got up and poured herself another cup of coffee, and went over to pete

"I have to get back to work,"she smiled leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek

"be good dr.wilder"she laughed and patted his back before exiting the break room.

The whole day while examining patients all she could think about was Pete, but she had to shake off those thoughts for the time being and continue to do her work.

It was about 8, and Pete and Addison were the last ones there, a sudden knock came to her office door and she looked up from her paperwork as she smiled

"Hey you"she said smiling as she turned off her computer and picked her bag up, and some files.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go grab some dinner you up for it?"he smiled looking at her as she looked down at her desk for a brief second

"Um sure I'd love to"she said looking at him as they left the Oceanside Wellness Center for the night.

At dinner, they laughed and joked and just had a great time. Addison was happy that she decided to let him have another chance because he was everything she has hoped for and more, after dinner Pete took Addison home and walked her up the door.

"Well I had a nice time tonight ad

die"he smiled looking at her in the eyes

"me too Pete, it was better than I expected"she smiled biting her bottom lip as he hugged him, and then looked at her door and opened it, a short silence fell upon them

before Addison took a deep breath

"your second chance awaits"she smiled nodding to inside her house, as Pete looked up and smiled watching Addison as she started in the door

"I think I have to take the chance too"he smiled as he slapped her butt and went into the house, that night Addison and Pete made love for the first time.

**I hope you liked it, more to come soon. Hopefully I get some good reviews on this.**

**:**

**REVIEW PEOPLE. haha**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
